Attachments for a handle-propelled vehicle that have sections to hold different tools are known. Some known attachments are coupled exclusively to the handles of the vehicle. These handle attachments provide limited holding sections. Additionally, known handle attachments are fastened to the handles such that installing and removing an attachment is a tedious, time-consuming task. Further, handle attachments lack capabilities for carrying larger, rod-type tools or objects.
Attachments for a handle-propelled vehicle that attach to a non-handle portion of the vehicle for carrying larger, rod-type tools or objects are known, however they exclusively provide only that single function. Additionally, non-handle attachments are fastened to the vehicle such that installing and removing an attachment is a tedious, time-consuming task or even impossible. Current products are not secure and may be difficult to attach and remove. Additionally, current products do not allow for secure carrying or transport of different sized items.